


keep me close

by umji



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umji/pseuds/umji
Summary: five times seunghee indulges jiho’s antics and one time when the roles were reversed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hansoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoom/gifts).



> written for the omg exchange - also found [here](https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/2187.html)

1.

“Anyone want to watch a film?” Jiho asked, wide awake in the back of the van.

They were on their way back from shooting their debut MV and Jiho was still buzzing with excitement. She couldn’t believe it was finally happening. Her dreams of becoming a singer had seemed unattainable for a while, practice after practice left her exhausted and the thought that she could have been cut from the line up at any point over the three years she had trained had always been lingering in the back of her mind, pushing her to work harder to secure her place. But that was all in the past now; their debut was right around the corner and Jiho couldn't wait.

Jiho looked around the van at the others. Yoobin had already fallen asleep, her head on Yewon’s shoulder. Mihyun had her earphones in, her music loud enough in the silence of the van that Jiho could hear it in the backseat, and Hyejin had a book in her hands.

“Sorry Jiho-ah,” Hyojung said, turning from the front seat to look at her. “It’s late and we have practice early tomorrow. Maybe on the weekend?”

Jiho pursed her lips but nodded. It was pretty late, and everyone excluding her looked completely worn out. She sat back in her seat and tucked her hands under her legs. She couldn’t stop fidgeting, she was filled with nervous energy. She was going to have to do something to wear herself out otherwise sleep would not come easy.

Jiho jumped as she felt a hand wrap around her arm and squeeze it lightly. She lifted her head to see Seunghee smiling at her softly. “I’ll watch a film with you,” she said.

Jiho broke out into a grin, lifting her hands from under her legs so she could tug Seunghee’s hand into her lap. “Really?”

Seunghee hummed. “Set up the film in the living room when we get back, okay? I’ll grab us some blankets from the closet.”

“Thank you unnie, you’re the best,” Jiho told her and Seunghee’s smile widened.

.

They passed out in the middle of the film. The weariness came flooding over Jiho once she made herself cozy, tucked up against Seunghee’s side with a blanket wrapped around her. They must have only been half an hour into the film when she felt her eyelids beginning to flutter. The last thing she remembered was the blanket being pulled up to her neck before she dozed off.

(When she woke up, it was early morning and Hyojung’s alarm was blaring loudly from the next room. She groaned and rolled over to push her face into her pillow, frowning in confusion as it moved and then -

Seunghee caught her before she rolled off of the sofa, pulling her close so that Jiho’s face was buried in her neck. “Five more minutes,” Seunghee murmured and Jiho smiled.)

2.

Jiho groaned as she walked out of the vocal studio, zipping her hoodie up as far as it would go. They were in the middle of preparations for their next comeback and she was determined to make sure her voice sounded perfect. She wanted to prove that she belonged in her group, to demonstrate her worth.

It was hard though. She was recovering from a cold and singing with a blocked nose and sore throat just left her frustrated. She’d been sent home for the evening, the vocal coach telling her a day or two’s rest from singing would do her good.

Jiho stopped in front of the vending machines in the lobby, staring at the rows of chocolate bars inside. She was supposed to be on a diet but she felt miserable and she was ninety five percent sure that a bar of chocolate would send her mood shooting right up.

“Hey, Jiho-ah,” Said a voice from behind her and Jiho jumped, the hood she’d thrown over her hair falling down.

“Unnie,” Jiho said, shooting a glance at the vending machine behind her. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Seunghee laughed and took a step forward. She looked tired too, there were dark bags under her eyes and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. “You don’t need to hide from me Jiho, I won’t tell. We’ve all done it once or twice,” She said. “How about instead we get some tea? That twenty four hour coffee shop opened up just around the corner, I’m sure it’ll be virtually empty at this time.”

Jiho nodded her head. “Tea sounds good. Thank you unnie.”

“It’s no problem!” Seunghee stepped forward and linked their arms together. “It’s good to drink tea when you’re ill, we’ll have you better in no time.”

3.

Jiho couldn't sleep.

It was the middle of the night, she'd been up for nearly twenty four hours and she was running out of steam, but she just couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for ages before crawling out of bed with a sigh and tiptoeing across the bedroom’s wooden floor. She was careful not to wake Hyejin - she had been looking so stressed lately, Jiho didn’t want to make her feel any worse by waking her up in the middle of the night.

Jiho sat down on the sofa in their living room with a sigh and glanced at the clock on the wall. Three forty four am. She had to be up in four, five hours? She was going to have to try and nap in the van or when she was getting her makeup done otherwise there was no way she was going to be able to make it through the day.

She lay down and stared at the dark screen of the TV. Maybe she could watch a film. Studio Ghibli was always good for nights like these, Jiho loved watching the animation and seeing all the colours. She was just about to sit up, take a look at the DVD’s on the rack, when she heard a door creak and her eyes flickered over towards the bedrooms.

She kept quiet as Seunghee crept across the wooden floor, watching as she winced every time a floorboard creaked beneath her feet. She was headed for the kitchen and Jiho sat up when she disappeared around the corner and moved to follow her.

“What are you doing up, unnie?” She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Seunghee jumped, clutching a hand to her chest. “Ah, you scared me! I’m getting a glass of water,” She said. She reached to get a glass from the cupboard before turning on her heel and frowning and Jiho. “What are you doing up? It’s late.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jiho explained.

Seunghee filled her glass and hummed, walking across the room. She tugged at Jiho’s forearm and pulled her into the front room. “Were you going to watch a film?”

Jiho nodded.

“How about I sing to you instead? That worked once before, right?” Seunghee suggested.

It had been a long time ago, back when they were trainees and they had just moved into a dorm together. Jiho had been camped out on the sofa, blanket pulled up to her neck and Seunghee had been quietly singing to herself whilst she got herself ready for bed. It had been so soothing, Jiho felt her eyes droop and the next thing she knew it was early morning and the others were rushing around in order to leave on time for practice.

“Okay,” Jiho agreed, and Seunghee pulled her down to sit on the sofa with a smile, taking a sip of her water before placing the glass on the table.

Jiho got comfy, laying her head on Seunghee’s shoulder as they lay down and cuddled together, and she sighed as she felt Seunghee run her fingers lightly up and down her arm. Seunghee started to sing a lullaby, her voice so sweet and soft that Jiho immediately felt the tension begin to seep out of her body. Jiho closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, focusing just on Seunghee’s voice and her feather light touch.

.

It was morning when she woke up. Yewon was shaking at her shoulder, smiling gently. “You need to get up, we’re heading out for practice soon.”

Jiho groaned but nodded, rubbing at her eyes. Seunghee was still laying beside her, an arm thrown over Jiho’s waist. She shook Seunghee’s shoulder and waited for her eyes to flicker open before she spoke.

“Time to get up unnie,” She said and Seunghee moved to sit up with a sigh.

“Feeling okay?” Seunghee asked.

Jiho didn’t feel perfect - this wasn’t the only night that week she had gotten less than five hours of sleep - but she felt a little more refreshed than she had done all those hours ago. She nodded at Seunghee. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Seunghee said with a sleepy smile, squeezing Jiho’s hand in her own and Jiho felt her heart warm in her chest.

(Hyejin had been confused when she had woken up and spotted Jiho’s empty bed. It wouldn’t have been the first time Jiho had gone for a midnight wander, but normally she would return and sneak her way into Hyejin’s bed to cuddle with her. Hyejin had just wandered out into the living room, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her body, when she saw them, Jiho and Seunghee both snuggled up together on the sofa. She smiled, shushing Mihyun and Shiah they exited their rooms and began to speak and pointed over at the pair.

They all shared a look and proceeded with what they were doing, only quieter. Shiah tiptoed over to the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind her, and Mihyun made her way over to the kitchen, humming to herself instead of singing loudly like she normally did.

Hyejin stood and watched the pair for another minute. Maybe she could convince Hyojung to let them sleep for a little while longer.).

4.

**Jiho:** _Lately I’ve been spending a lot of time with Seunghee unnie. She’s always up for doing things with me and probably humours me too much. I’ll try to stop waking you up at midnight to play video games, sorry unnie!_

**Hyojung:** _They’re inseparable._

**Mimi:** _When they team up, it’s like we’ve got another pair of maknaes in the dorm._

**Seunghee:** _[laughing] Jiho is fun to hang around with. She’s so clever, it’s always interesting holding conversations with her. She’s charming too! It’s that smile, ah, I can’t say no to it. I don’t mind being woken up, but maybe we can make it every other night? [more laughter] Unnie needs her sleep!_

5.

“Has anyone seen my white blouse?” Jiho walked into the living room.

“Have you tried looking in the laundry basket?” Hyojung asked, looking up from where she was sat on the sofa.

“Yeah.” Jiho sighed. “I can't find it anywhere.”

“Then just wear something else,” Hyojung told her, glancing down at her watch, “we don't have time to look for it now Jiho-ah, we need to leave in half an hour.”

“I know,” Jiho said, pursing her lips together and walking back into her room.

They were meant to be heading off to film for a variety show later that afternoon and Jiho had planned her outfit in her head the night before - trainers, denim skirt, white blouse. Only now her blouse was missing and her whole plan had gone down the drain. It was silly but she had really been looking forward to wearing that outfit and now she had no idea what to wear and very little time to decide.

She was frantically searching through her wardrobe when someone cleared their throat behind her.

Jiho glanced over her shoulder to see Seunghee poking her head around the door, a small smile on her face. “Want to come look in my wardrobe? I’m sure I have something similar to your white blouse in there that you can borrow.”

Jiho crossed the room and pulled Seunghee into a tight hug. “Unnie, have I ever told you what a lifesaver you are? I love you.”

Seunghee laughed, patting Jiho on the shoulder. “Come on, quickly.”

Jiho followed Seunghee down the corridor and into the room she shared with Hyojung, Shiah and Yewon. Yewon waved at Jiho as they entered before grabbing her earphones from her bed and exiting the room, leaving the pair alone.

Seunghee hummed as she opened up the wardrobe doors, pulling out several tops before putting them back in again. “How about this?” She suggested, holding out a white jumper in Jiho’s direction.

Jiho made a small noise of surprise. “Isn’t this one of your favourites?” She asked, reaching out to feel the fabric.

Seunghee nodded. “It’s warm though, and soft. Nothing better than feeling it on your skin when you’re feeling a little rumfled.”

Seunghee handed it over with a smile and Jiho quickly pulled it on, tucking it into her skirt. “What do you think?” She asked, fixing her hair in the mirror.

“Look’s great,” Seunghee told her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “Let’s go.”

(“Isn’t that Seunghee-unnie’s jumper?” Yoobin asked, sitting down next to Jiho on the bench in the park they were filming in.

Jiho touched at the wool self-consciously. “Yeah,” She said.

“You’re lucky Jiho, unnie never lets anyone borrow her clothes,” Yoobin said.

“I’m sure she would if you asked.” Jiho could feel her cheeks heating up now.

Yoobin gave her a look. “Jiho. I would have thought you’d have figured by now that unnie is soft when it comes to you. She’d follow you to the ends of the Earth.”

“Stop exaggerating,” Jiho whined, nudging Yoobin in the side.

Yoobin laughed. “I’m not kidding! She won’t admit it, but you’re definitely her favourite.”

(Jiho clung to Seunghee for the rest of the day, ignoring the smiles that Yoobin was sending their way and the raised eyebrows from Mihyun and Shiah.

“You’re awfully cuddly today,” Seunghee said, patting Jiho’s hands with a smile as Jiho wound them around Seunghee’s waist.

Jiho put her head on Seunghee’s shoulder. “Just letting you know how much I love you.”

Seunghee definitely blushed.).

+1.

Seunghee fainted during Liar Liar promotions. The doctors said it was stress and that for now, she should rest.

Jiho had been pacing the halls of the dorm all evening as they all waited, huddled together in the living room, for Seunghee to return from the emergency room.

“She’ll be okay,” Hyojung said, patting at Yewon’s arm and looking over at Jiho. “Rest will do her good.”

“Some rest would do us all some good,” Mihyun said, dropping her head onto Shiah’s shoulder.

Hyojung hummed. They were in the middle of promotions and they had already started preparing for their repackage album. It was shaping up to be a long few months, but in the end, Jiho knew it would be worth it.

All seven of their heads snapped up when they heard the sound of keys in the door, Yoobin grabbing onto Jiho’s hand as they waited for whoever it was to come down the corridor. There was a man’s voice - one of their managers - and then a quiet response - Seunghee. Jiho breathed out a sigh of relief.

Seunghee slowly made her way around the corridor, peeping around the door and smiling softly at all of them. “You didn’t have to wait up, you’re all up early tomorrow.”

“Don’t be silly,” Hyojung said, getting to her feet. “Of course we were going to wait.”

Then they were all rushing forward to hug her, Hyojung telling them to be careful as they wrapped their arms around Seunghee. Yoobin pulled Jiho along to join the others and they waited until everyone else had stepped back before they each took the chance to hug her. Yoobin went first, wrapping her arms around Seunghee and whispering something quietly before she pulled back and looked over at Jiho.

The others had begun to filter out of the room, content with seeing Seunghee back at the dorm. Jiho pulled Seunghee close and hugged her tightly.

“I’m fine,” Seunghee said, “nothing some sleep and a couple of days rest can’t fix.”

Jiho didn’t really believe her but she nodded anyway, holding on for a second longer before she let go. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Of course.” Seunghee said. “I’ll wake up to see you all off, okay? Get some rest Jiho-ah.”

“Okay. Night unnie,” Jiho said, pressing a quick kiss to Seunghee’s cheek.

“Good night,” Seunghee said with a warm smile.

.

Seunghee kept her promise and woke up with the rest of the group, joining them for breakfast and then waving them off as they rushed out of the door. “Have fun!” She called after them, grinning as they all shouted their goodbyes.

She spammed the group chat all day, cheering them on and sent them a bunch of selfies of her wrapped up in bed as she watched their performance. It was weird without her being there though, just like it had been when Hyejin had gone into hospital in the autumn. Jiho didn’t like it. It felt as though part of her was missing.

Jiho was eager to get back to the dorm at the end of the day. She purposely sat near the door in the van so that she could run into the dorm first, and she stumbled over all the shoes lying in the corridor as she raced into Seunghee’s room.

Seunghee was fast asleep when she entered. Her iPad was resting on her chest, the music show stream still opened. Her duvet was wrapped around her like a cocoon. Jiho was tempted to take a photo of the cute sight but decided against it in the end, tiptoeing out into the hallway and shutting the door too quietly behind her.

“Is she okay?” Yewon asked, pulling Jiho into a back hug.

“Sound asleep,” Jiho answered.

“Good,” Hyejin said, stopping beside them. “You should get some rest to Jiho. I know you’re worried but you’ll only stress yourself out by lingering around and waiting for her to wake up.”

“Besides,” Yewon said, “we all know the first person she’ll come to when she does is you.”

Hyejin nodded. “Yewon’s right. Now go, rest! Take the blankets from my bed and make yourself comfy. I’ll come fetch you after.”

“Okay.” Jiho said, tapping Yewon’s hands so that she’d unwind them from around Jiho’s waist. “Thank you unnie, you too Yewon-ah.”

“It’s no problem!” Yewon said, heading back down the corridor and Hyejin nodded, following after her.

Jiho went into the room she shared with Hyejin and pulled all of the blankets onto her bed, burying herself underneath them. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt anyone, she supposed.

.

Jiho woke up to the rustling of her duvet. She frowned as she opened her eyes, sleepily lifting her head and looking around.

“Sorry,” Seunghee whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“How are you feeling?” Jiho asked, shuffling over to make room for her. She was perched on the end of Jiho’s bed, blanket folded over her lap and a pillow in hand.

“Better.” Seunghee told her. “The company wants me to start performing again the day after tomorrow.”

“Is that not too soon?” Jiho asked, rolling onto her side as Seunghee lay down next to her.

Seunghee shrugged. “I’m not feeling too bad right now.”

“Still,” Jiho said. “If you’re not ready…”

“It’ll be okay.” Seunghee said, wrapping her arms around Jiho’s waist and pulling her close. She pressed a gentle kiss to Jiho’s furrowed brows and Jiho buried her face in Seunghee’s neck, her cheeks warm. “I’ll be okay.”

“Okay.” Jiho said and Seunghee hummed. “Do you want me to fetch you anything? A drink? Some food?”

“No, I’m good,” Seunghee told her. “All I want right now is to cuddle you.”

Jiho laughed. “Okay. We can do that.”


End file.
